


lots to learn

by maureenbrown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel runs her hand through her long hair, adjusting her sweater adjourned with kittens about twenty times before Dipper puts a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Mabel… Calm down, seriously.” He warns, raising his eyebrows, and Mabel lets out a nervous snort.</p><p>“Never thought I’d hear those words coming from you, bro.” She mumbles, though her voice sounds foreign and ragged even with her own ears. She anxiously tugs her sweater sleeve up, glancing down at the flashing numbers etched across her skin. Her soulmate should be arriving any second now, she can hardly bare to look…</p>
            </blockquote>





	lots to learn

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Mabel runs her hand through her long hair, adjusting her sweater adjourned with kittens about twenty times before Dipper puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Mabel… Calm down, seriously.” He warns, raising his eyebrows, and Mabel lets out a nervous snort.

“Never thought I’d hear those words coming from you, bro.” She mumbles, though her voice sounds foreign and ragged even with her own ears. She anxiously tugs her sweater sleeve up, glancing down at the flashing numbers etched across her skin. Her soulmate should be arriving any second now, she can hardly bare to look…

“What the… Watch where you’re going!” A voice says, her tone unbelievably annoyed and sassy. 

Mabel slowly brings her eyes up from her stopped timer, and a girl about her height with platinum blonde hair stands before her. She’s wearing an expensive, lavish fur coat, and her lip is curled in a slight sneer, as if she’s above everyone. Mabel truthfully had always expected a guy to be her soulmate, but it was what the fates had planned, so she rolls with it. 

Regardless, Mabel launches herself into the girl’s arms. “You’re my soulmate!” She cries, nearly knocking the girl off her feet. She nuzzles into the fur, and it reminds her somewhat of a dog’s. 

The girl freezes, relenting for a moment and patting her back once before shoving her off. “You’re my… Oh.” She pulls her glove to the side to see her flashing wrist, looking a bit perplexed before she takes in Mabel once more.

“What’s your name?” She asks, and Mabel responds eagerly.

“My name is Mabel Pines! How about you?” Despite her soulmate’s somewhat rough personality, she’s sure she’s on her best behavior. She suspects that she wants things to go just as well as she does.

“Pacifica Northwest.” She replies, her tone haughty, which Mabel eagerly overlooks.

She collides with her soulmate once more, all but nuzzling into Pacifica’s neck. “Pacifica. That’s a nice name. By the way, is this a real dog?”

“Yes, my father skinned it.” Pacifica responds dryly, adding a quick “no” once she sees Mabel’s expression. To her shock, she realizes Pacifica just tried to make a joke.

She throws herself into another bout of laughter, punching Pacifica’s shoulder good-naturedly. The other girl stumbles, her anger appearing but quickly subsiding. She looks down at her hand, peeling off her glove before lightly tapping her fist against Mabel’s arm in return.

Pacifica shoots her a wary grin, and Mabel mirrors her expression giddily. Her and her soulmate have a lot they could learn from each other.


End file.
